Red Wolf 6: Legacy
by Little Red Writing Hood 717
Summary: The Witiki/Lougaro treaty still stands that one of the Lougaro brothers must claim their father's legacy. Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1: Long Ago Kenyon

**Chapter 1: Kenyon**

Randy shot me a nod of approval as I stood in the mirror fixing my bow tie on my tux. "Not too shabby little bruh." He smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder. "You look almost as good as me."

I let out a chuckle as I studied the two handsome men in the reflection in the mirror. Randy and I had grown up considerably and now were two of Louisiana's most successful eligible bachelors but after the night was over one of us would hang up our our bachelor status for good.

If you would have asked anyone two years ago which Lougaro brother would marry first anyone who knew the two of us, would have said me without thinking twice. I was always the one who couldn't wait to start a family. Even I had to admit I was proud that my brother was the first. I was even more proud that I was his best man.

He fix himself nervously in the mirror. I had never seen him this antsy before. He was always cool and calculated. Though he had to cover it up the beads of sweat dripping down his face told the whole story. There was only one woman on the planet that could take Randy out of his cool demeanor and turn him into a blubbering idiot and he she was about the be Mrs. Randall Kurt Phallan.

"Ken, I mean are you sure this isn't weird? I mean, I am marring your ex-girlfriend for cry out loud."

I laughed. "That never bothered you before, why should it bother you now?"

"That was different Kenyon." He admitted. "This is forever. This is serious stuff. I just need to know that you're okay with it."

I smiled. "And I'll say it for the hundredth time Randy, I am just glad you two found each other and you are truly happy. You are going to make a great husband, Randy. Now stop worrying so much."

He looked at me and smiled. "That is why you are my best man." He beamed slapping my shoulder.

"Are you knuckleheads ready yet? Kit sent me to get you guys." Our little sister Sanda had grown into a beautiful woman, we had even found out a year ago that she had also possessed the ability to shift as well, and she moved to Beaufort. Her and her fiance Oscar, at least on his off season for pro basketball. Every so often, Randy and I would give him a supernatural whoopin in basketball to give him a level head on the court. What kind of future brother in laws would we be if we didn't?

"Tell her we will be out there in a minute gremlin!" I joked.

She scrunched her nose up. "You really need to grow up Ken."

I chuckled. "I'm kidding." I smiled and embraced my little sister and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful, baby girl"

She blushed. "Thanks Ken."

Sanda made a beautiful bridesmaid, we studied ourselves in the mirror again, just reminiscing when we were kids.

_Where does time go, little brother?_

I smiled wider at Randy's telepathy. I shrugged and sighed. Thinking of a simpler time when we were all changed for the better.

* * *

"Kenyon, I need to talk to you about something man to man. I really need you to be okay with this."

Randy had a look of almost desperation in his eyes. I closed my AP Biology book and prepared myself for what Randy would ask me about. "What is it Randy?" I pretty much knew what it was pertaining to but I was just planning on letting him talk.

He bit his lip nervously. "You know no matter what happens you're my little brother and I love you. I mean, no matter what happens you always know that I'm here for you."

I chuckled uneasily. "That's good to know Randy."

"I just don't want us to be at odds again. We're brothers and I want you to know that no matter what we're going to be cool and if you say something is whatever, it's whatever. You know what I'm saying?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Randy, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his wavy fade. "Since you and Sorrell, have been broken up we have been hanging out...as friends." he cleared up..

I nodded. I had to admit Randy hanging out with my ex-girlfriend bothered me, especially because we had barely talked since her brother died. I had seen her in passing at school and we made small talk, but nothing compared to what it used to be. It was clear that she was happier with Randy and I had accepted it. Although, I would be lying if I said I was totally over her.

"Ken, I'm falling for her." He blurted. "I think I'm ready to ask her out?"

I forced an excited smile. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah! I mean, only if you're okay with it. If your not.."

"I'm okay!" I lied. "I am more than okay with you dating Sorrell." I felt sick to my stomach even saying it, but the truth was she didn't want anything to do with me.

He smiled wider. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I nodded fighting a lump in my throat. "You obviously make each other happy. I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

"Thanks, man! I really appreciate this."

I nodded and forced another smile. "I have to get back to my school work. I have this big test, or what ever."

Randy got up. "By all means. I have to get ready for work anyway."

I swallowed hard. "Alright man, I see you after you get off."

As Randy left. I tried to focus on my school work and less on Sorrell, but I couldn't lie it hurt, but it was time for her to move on. I messed things up with her. I wasn't there when she needed me. It was clear that Randy could make her happy and fix everything that I had broken in her with my own selfishness. This would be good for her.


	2. Chapter 2: If I Was Your Man Randall

**Chapter 2: Randall**

It Sunday, I had just got off work, and I knew that there was only one of two places that Sorrell could be, and I knew she wasn't working which meant she was at the cemetery visiting Russ. Now I wanted more than ever to be the shoulder she cried on, when she grieved over Russ. I was still feeling guilty that I was too busy fighting with Kenyon to notice. I should have been there.

It was bad enough she had lost her mother but losing Russ, was almost the death of her. Both Kenyon and I shared guilt for that, which was why Kenyon depended on me to be there for her for the both of us, especially after she broke up with Kenyon officially.

I couldn't lie, the more time I spent with Sorrell, the more I realized just how much I enjoyed it and looked forward to it, and with Kenyon's approval I would finally ask her to be my girlfriend. I knew I had to chose my moment perfectly. I decide I would ease into it, but I knew at the cemetery it was just about Sorrell and Russ. I had to be in friend mode.

I pulled up beside her car in the parking lot. I laughed to myself shocked that the "black beauty" was still holding up. I quietly walked up behind her and just waited, wondering if she could hear me approach. I wasn't sure she still had her super abilities or if I could still talk to her telepathically.

"Hey Randy." She didn't even turn around.

"I'm sorry, pretend I'm not here."

"It's okay we we're just finishing up."

I walked up and put my arm around her shoulder. "So what are you guy talking about?" I asked.

She smiled with puffy eyes. "Just talking about old times." She said. "I just still can't believe he's gone."

"Sorrell, I am so sorry. I wasn't there." I confessed. "I should have been your friend and not busy fighting with Ken."

"Randy, for the last time, it's okay." She said. "You're here now, and it's water under the bridge. You can let Kenyon know too."

Sorrell, when Sorrell broke things off with Kenyon I thought that she would never forgive any of us, but as time went on I could see a change in Sorrell. She wasn't as angry, at least at us. Kenyon, still was in the process of forgiving himself. He was taking everything harder than Sorrell and I combined.

"I'll tell him, but he feels really bad." I admitted.

She sighed. She kissed her fingers and set them on Russ's gravestone. "See yo next seek Russ! I love you, kiss mom for me."

We turned around and headed back to our cars. "So what are you about to get into today?"

I thought. "Well I was hoping I could hang out with my best friend."

She giggled. "Well, you and Kenyon have fun."

I chuckled. " I meant you."I couldn't help but feel a little sad, because, I did at one point consider Kenyon my best friend and with everything that had happened, our relationship was repaired but nowhere near where it used to be. "Unless, you would rather not."

"No," she said. "I guess I could hang out with my best friend today."

I smiled. "Really? How's Beth doing anyway?"

She giggled again. "She's been MIA since she got her new boyfriend."

"Really?" I smiled. "She got over me that fast?" I joked.

"Whatever Randy." She laughed.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again Sorrell." I admitted.

"Thanks Randy. I needed it."

I smiled. "What are friends for?"

I followed Sorrell to her house to drop off her car, and took her out to get a couple of milkshakes. I decided that it would be as good an opportunity as any.

As we sat at our usual booth. My heart was racing, I knew if she was still part werewolf she could hear it, although now I wasn't sure. I was almost laughing at myself, because a year ago I would have teased anyone who was in the same predicament that I was. Getting a googly over a girl. Even I knew when I had first laid eyes on Sorrell, that she wasn't just any girl. It was more than her dating my brother, or being my brother's mate, something about her designated with me long before I even knew who she was.

She was like hitting the girlfriend lottery to me. She had it all and then some. She was smart, beautiful funny, down to earth and not to mention she was a true friend. I had never in my life been so nervous to ask a girl out. It was easy for me, to see and attractive girl feed her a few lines and ask her to go steady for a couple of weeks, but Sorrell was different and I wasn't already prepared to dump her after two weeks.

I wasn't trying to think too far ahead in the future. I knew that was where Kenyon had made his mistake, before he had even asked her out he was planning her future. It wouldn't be like that with me. I wanted to live moment to moment with Sorrell, and make those moments as precious as she had made them for me, when ever I was around her. I wanted to love her in a way that wasn't overbearing, but strong enough to be there when ever she needed me.

Ther wasn't much I knew about love. I had never in my life had a serious relationship, other than being a betrothed alpha, but now that we had both gotten banished from the Witiki lands, I had a chance to be normal, and what better reward for my normality than to have a normal girlfriend and as far as girlfriends went I could do no better than Sorrell.

I smiled, thinking of how to make small talk and lead into my question. "So how's your dad?"

She nodded. "Dad's actually doing better. We're helping each other get through this. Actually, I don't think we've ever been closer. He's coming up with me to see Russ next weekend."

I nodded. "That's really good. I'm glad you two don't have to grieve alone."

"Yeah, it's nice." He sparkly brown eyes looked into mine. "So what are you doing with your new found freedom"

I smiled. "Actually, I have been sort of looking at colleges." I admitted.

Her eyes lit up. "Really, Randy, that's great."

"I don't want to be too far away, in case you need me." I said, hoping that she would make a comment about wanting close.

"Randy, come on don't miss out of a good college because of me."

_Modesty. I should have known. Damn, you beautiful selfless creature. _I was expecting a blush, something to tell he that she had heard me. _Nothing._"Yeah, well there are plenty of great schools in the south. I hear LSU has a pretty good culinary program."

She smiled. "Culinary huh?"

"Their football team isn't half bad either."

"Randy, go where you want to go, don't worry about me."

"Will you miss me?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, but well see each other on holidays and after graduation."

I casually took her hand in mine and heard her heart skip a beat. I chuckled.

She blushed. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Randy."

I cupped her hand in both my hands and let out an uneasy sigh. "Sorrell, we have a pretty solid friendship wouldn't you say?"

She nodded. "Yeah!"

"I still can't get over that there is still an underlying something between us."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You know how I feel about you, Sorrell. I know that with all we have been through, you may not want to rush and I'm am fine with that. I talked to Kenyon and he is more than okay with it."

"More that okay with what?" she asked.

I inhaled uneasily. "He is more than okay with the idea of taking our friendship, to the next level."

She studied my eyes. "So when you say the next level..."

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Sorrell."My heart thudded hard against my chest as I waited for a reaction.

She took a deep breath and pulled her hand away.

"I really get it Sorrell. It was a bad idea, I'm really sorry for asking. Forget I said anything."

"It's not that I don't want to Randy. I like you, a lot. You are a great guy."

"Is it weird?"

"To be honest...kind of."

I sunk my head. "Of course it is." It was the first time I had put myself out to ask a girl that I genuinely liked and I was shut down. I can't say I didn't see it coming.

She put her hand in mine. "Randy, it's not a no, I just need to really think about this. I need to figure out if I'm really ready to jump into another relationship. With everything that's happened."

I nodded. "Take all the time you need." I said. "I am still going to be here as your friend, when ever you need me."

She smiled. "Thank you, Randy."

The rest we just made small talk, I dropped her off at her house, and went home to repair my damaged ego.

When I got home, Kenyon was knocked out in his bed. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him that Sorrell, shut me down anyway. I took my mom's journal off of my night stand. It had been too long since I had actually gotten the chance to read it. I decided to read and let my mother's words lull me to sleep.


End file.
